Return to Safety
by crasygrl
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER 12!* Samantha, a former cliffhanger that had to leave, comes back. Find out how she deals with her problems and what happens when her father comes to get her. At least 5 R&R before next chapter plz!
1. Arriving

Disclaimer: don't own the show or characters except for Samantha…blah blah…you think if I did I would be writing this? Hello…think about it…  
  
Summary: Samantha, a former cliffhanger that had to leave, comes back. How will everyone respond to her and what will happen when her rents finally find out where she is?  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
The Return  
  
By: crasygrl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
The blue Ford truck slows. "Guess this is your stop, kid," a man says to a 16 years old girl. She is in the passenger seat and as the truck slows to a stop she finally looks back at him. Her eyes had been looking down toward the ground the whole ride. 'Why doesn't she look up? What is she thinking?' was all the driver could think. But finally, her eyes meet his for a moment and he can see the pain within them. She quickly turns away knowing that he is trying to understand, trying to read her. She wont let him. She can't let him.  
  
"Thanks, you dunno how much this has helped me," she states as she jumps down to the ground. The sun hits her dark brown hair and the highlights glisten. The man really doesn't know how much he has helped her. He can't even image the pain that she has been through.  
  
She walks down the dusty road. Fear has stricken her once too many times in her life and as the man's truck pulls away she knows that safety will not be far from her. She can see the lodges now and a sense of cool calmness comes over her. But she knows that she can't allow anyone to see her. She has to be discreet. She knows that the cops haven't started looking for her. Her parents probably don't even know that she is gone yet, but she has to play it safe. She can't allow anyone to see her, not yet anyways.  
  
She walks around the back of the lodges, peering into them to see if she recognizes any of the residents. She does, she sees Auggie and Ezra. 'They are still here. Well, I guess I'm better than they are, but am I? If I was better than them, why am I running? And why am I running back to here? I feel safe here. That is why. Just standing here, even with no one knowing that I am here, I feel safer than I could ever feel back at my house. It's only my house; it's not my home. I should note that. I think it is important, but I can't, not now. I have to find Peter first.'  
  
She walks toward the main house. She knows where everything is from her last visit. Her father had made her leave. She wasn't ready to, but he said he didn't have the money to let her continue. She didn't want to go, but they made her. She played it off that she would be fine. Everyone thought that she really was fine, but inside she was crying.  
  
Her thoughts returned to Peter and what she would say to him. She hopes that she can convince Peter that her father sent her back here even though he didn't. He wouldn't send her back here. He hated it when she was here. He had no one to pick on and he had to do everything for himself. 'If I can convince Peter that my dad agreed to this maybe he won't call to check it out. Maybe he won't call him to see if it's true. It's probably hopeless, but it's my only chance I have,' she thought to herself as she entered the house.  
  
She looked around and saw Daisy sitting on the couch across the room and Jules reading a book in the corner chair. They hadn't noticed her yet. She quietly walked across the room, trying to draw the least attention to her, but it didn't work. Whenever someone new entered the building everyone looked up. Everyone had to check it out. Everyone had to see who it was and place their bets on what group the new person would join or what their illness was. She knew this so she picked up her pace trying to make it to Peter's office before someone would call out to her.  
  
No such luck though. She got about halfway through the room when some guy called out, "Look at the new screw-up! What's wrong with you sweetie? Drugs? Sex? What's your high? Come on, tell me."  
  
She stopped and glared at him. "What's yours? Then maybe I'll tell you mine!" She couldn't allow herself to be put down without saying something. She just wasn't like that, but the sound of her voice caused Daisy and Jules to look up. She felt their eyes on her and she wanted to avoid a confrontation with them as much as possible right now. She ran into Peter's office slamming the door behind her.  
  
Peter looked up, startled by the noise. "Samantha? What are you doing here?" he asked her shuffling the papers off his desk so that she couldn't see whose file he was looking at. "You were sent home 3 months ago. I thought everything was going fine."  
  
"No! Nothing is fine! My dad sent me here. He said he was gonna call you and tell you that I was coming. Let me guess, he didn't, did he?" she lied to Peter hoping that he would just wait a couple days to see if her dad called him first.  
  
"No, he didn't call. Maybe I should call him."  
  
"No, he probably didn't think I would get here this fast. It probably just slipped his mind. Give him a day or two. He doesn't like it when other people call him to remind him of things that he was supposed to do. It will just upset him."  
  
"Well, how do I know that you aren't lying to me?"  
  
"Just trust me. Please."  
  
Peter had doubts that Samantha was telling the truth to him. In fact, he believed that she was lying as soon as she said for him not to call her father, but he knew that something was up and didn't want her to run, like she normally did. 'I'll let her think that I trust her. It will be better for her to finally think someone is on her side.'  
  
"Well, I guess you will be back with the cliffhangers. Mine as well keep you with people you already know, right? There are a few new members, but I'm sure you'll like them once you get to know them. I'll call a meeting so you can meet them now."  
  
***  
  
Jules and Daisy ran out of the main house and to Auggie and Ezra's room. "Guess what? You will never believe it!" Daisy cried out as they entered the room.  
  
"What now?" Ezra asked unenthusiastically. He had been used to Daisy running into their room almost every other day with some big news that always was a sham.  
  
"Sam is back!"  
  
"Yeah right," Ezra responded, "When pigs fly. She isn't coming back. She never would come back. She hated it here."  
  
"Hey, she didn't hate it here. Well, she didn't hate it completely," Auggie chimed in. He knew her best out of all of them. She was his girl, but he didn't really believe that she was there. He didn't think that she would ever come back even if her life was in shambles. But she could prove him wrong. She often did.  
  
"No, she isn't lying. I saw her too. I swear. Right back at the main house, she ran into Peter's office. I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
The crackle of the loud speaker ended their conversation as they heard Peter say, "All Cliffhangers please report to the main house. We are having a special meeting and don't dilly dally."  
  
"Told you so," Daisy stated as they walked out of the boy's room and across the lawn into the main house.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, tell me how you like it so far…give me some reviews too…I love reviews… 


	2. Greetings

Disclaimer: don't own it except for Samantha…  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
Peter stood in his office with Samantha next to him. He could tell that she was little nervous. Wondering what they would think of her. She had come back after she had told them that she would never do that. But she had no choice, was how she justified it to herself. If she hadn't have come here she could have died and she didn't want that. She didn't want that at all, even though at one time she did.  
  
"It's gonna be fine. Just relax," Peter told her.  
  
"You don't understand. I told them I would never come back. I told them I was gone for good and to make sure they called me when they got out. I had it all planned. Don't you get it? I was set. I thought I could handle anything. I can handle anything," the last statement she said to herself, reassuring her that everything would be fine.  
  
Peter waited until he say everyone enter the room and sat down. Once they were settled he asked her. "You ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll every be."  
  
"You'll do fine."  
  
As she entered from Peter's office, Auggie's eyes lit up. A smile spread across his face and he ran to her. "Sam, love, are you okay?" he asked her, kissing her forehead. She wanted to say no, and if they were alone she would have, but they weren't, so she lied to him. "Yeah, I'm fine." They hugged and Peter motioned for Auggie to go sit down again. He did.  
  
"Everyone, I know most of you already know Samantha, but for those who don't. This is, as I said, Samantha. Lets go around and state our names for her, one at a time. Auggie, you can start."  
  
"Well, hummm. What's my name?" he scratches at his chin in joking wonderment, "Maybe it's Auggie." Samantha giggles a bit, thinking of how he is such a goof. They continue around.  
  
"Hey Sam, you know me, Daisy."  
  
"I hope you know me, Juliette, or, as some people call me, Jules."  
  
"Scott," he says with no expression what so ever.  
  
"Ezra here. Hope you remember me," he smiles at her.  
  
"I'm Katherine," she says with a slight wave of her hand.  
  
Silence for a few moments and Peter clears his throat. "Shelby?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Shelby had been off in dream land and she jolts back into reality, "I'm Shelby, in case you don't know. Its not like Peter didn't just say it or anything."  
  
"Well, now that we all know our names, maybe we should have a little meeting. You guys have any ideas of what you want to talk about?" Silence shoots through the group. "Okay, if none of you have any ideas of what to talk about, why don't we talk about why we are here?"  
  
Sam shoots Peter an evil look. 'I can't believe he is doing this to me.'  
  
"Who wants to start?" No one says anything. "Okay, I'll start. I am here to help you guys. Who wants to go next?" Again no one says anything. "Okay, you guys are gonna make me pick. Ezra?"  
  
"Drugs." But Peter's glance doesn't leave him. "What else do you want me to say? Everyone already knows why I'm here. It's drugs. Now someone else go."  
  
"Shelby?"  
  
"Do I have to?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Well, no, but it will help you."  
  
"How do you know that it will help?"  
  
"It will, just trust me."  
  
"I don't trust people and I skip."  
  
"Okay," Peter responds somewhat annoyed, "Scott, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Drugs. Wanna know anything else?"  
  
"No, that's okay. How 'bout you Auggie?"  
  
"Rough neighborhood, trouble, grades, dyslexia. You know."  
  
The group discussion isn't going as Peter planned it would. Whenever someone new entered the group all the kids went blank. They never wanted to talk about their problems. He thought this time would be different though because most of them knew her, but he was wrong. He had one last hope before he would call the meeting and quit. He turned to Sam and gave her his pleading look. "Samantha? Do you mind telling us why you are here?" 'Please, let her answer. Just let her answer,' he found himself thinking. When she was here 3 months ago she was always the first to say anything, but he knew that she could be changed. He knew that 3 months out there, going through life, going through her life could change her.  
  
"Well, I don't see why I should talk if no one else said anything. I know that when I was here last time I was always the first to say anything, but you guys haven't changed at all. I mean come on. Most of you even know me and I know what is wrong with you and you still won't talk." She stopped.  
  
"Well, does anyone have anything to say to that?" Peter asked hoping that he would get some kind of response from someone.  
  
"What do you mean by we haven't changed? You haven't changed!" Ezra was the first to speak out. 'This is good,' thought Peter, but he didn't know how out of hand it could get. He didn't know how fragile Samantha had become over the 3 months she had been gone.  
  
"I have too changed. I have been out in the world. I haven't been sheltered by this place. I did what I needed to do to survive. I made it. I lived. You just sat here and waited for everything to be brought to you. You just sat here and disregarded anything that happened in the real world. I lived through deaths and drug addictions and alcohol abuse," tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about the past 3 months on the outside, "but you don't have any of that here. Sure you have the occasional death, but most of the time it isn't anyone close to you. You haven't lived until you have lived out there. Fuck this. I'm outta here." The tears had come to a steady flow and she couldn't stop the pain. She began to walk away, leaving them behind. "Never mind Peter, call my dad for all I care. It was a big lie. He never said I could come back here. I came on my own, but obviously it was a big mistake. I'm not staying here." She turns back once more before exiting, "You guys don't know how good you have it. I didn't know how good I had it. I'm not staying here to listen to you guys whine about your problems when mine are greater than all yours combined. Bye!"  
  
As the door slams behind her Peter runs across the room. "Samantha, wait! Come back!" By the time he catches up to her she is already down the stairs and halfway down the dirt driveway. "Ezra didn't mean anything by what he said!"  
  
She slows down and whips around to face him. "Look, I can't take this right now. I can't take a meeting, the accusations, the memories. Not today."  
  
"Okay, we'll end the meeting for today. Just come back inside. Don't leave, please. Not like this, not this way."  
  
"Okay," she says and walks back into the main house drying away her tears. The truth was she really didn't want to leave. She just didn't want to talk and she didn't know why Peter choose her to talk, well, then again she did know, but that didn't make it any better. She didn't want to talk and she didn't want Ezra accusing her of things when he was just as guilty of doing the same things that she did.  
  
As she reenters, everyone is looking at her. "Cliffhangers, we are ending the meeting today. Have a great day. Ezra, can I talk to you in my office. Samantha, you too."  
  
They both walk into his office and take the seats in front of his desk. Peter walks around his desk and sits behind it. "Look you two. I can't deal with you fighting again like you did before. If the meetings are going to be helpful then you guys have to learn to get along. No more fighting. I don't care who started it. If you can't be nice to each other than just don't talk to each other. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah," they both respond to him.  
  
"Okay, good. You both can leave now." Ezra exits his office and Samantha stays behind.  
  
"Peter, you're not gonna call my dad are you?" she asks.  
  
"No, I'm gonna wait to see if he calls first, but one bad move and I'll have to call him. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She leaves the office.  
  
***  
  
A/N: well, you like? Keep me informed…like to know what you think…next chapter Sam has a talk w/ Auggie…you need to give me 5 more reviews before you get it tho…hope you like… 


	3. Talking

Disclaimer: only own Samantha.  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
***  
  
Auggie was waiting for Samantha and meets her as she leaves Peter's office. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks.  
  
"To tell you the truth, no, I'm not okay, but can we talk somewhere else? I don't want anyone else to hear what's wrong."  
  
"Yeah, we can go to one of our old secret spots." They walk in silence and the sun began to set in the distance. They only stop once they were safe behind the woodpile. They knew that no one would come there. All the other groups were out hiking or doing whatever they do already and their group wasn't going anywhere so they knew that they will be alone.  
  
"So, you wanna tell me what's wrong? Why you're here?" Auggie asks her.  
  
"Well, can we just ease into it?" She pauses, not really wanting a response. "So, how have you been? What new things are they having you guys do?"  
  
"You mean you want the scoop on everyone?" Auggie reads into her questions, knowing what she really means to ask. "Well, Ezra is the same, a druggie. Just the other day he was caught selling shrooms. I still don't get why he does it and I still don't know where he gets them. As for Daisy she is the same too. Almost got sent home about 3 weeks ago. They thought she was better. You know how she never really shows us who she really is thought. Fortunately they changed their minds and kept her here. Didn't help that she said she would try to hurt her dad. Jules," a smile comes to his face as her name leaves his mouth, "is good." He pauses a second and decides whether to say anything about him and her or not and then resumes. "She has actually been eating lately, but you know that that can change on a whim." Obviously he wasn't ready to tell Samantha that they were an item.  
  
"And how are you?" she asks him.  
  
"Well, I'm okay. I think anyways. I've been doing better than normally and now that you are here I'm sure I will be doing even better." He smiles again, this time thinking back to all the fun times he had with her.  
  
"Who are the new people? What they do to end up coming here?"  
  
"Well, Katherine, or Kat as we call her, she was adopted by white parents. I guess, well, she says she doesn't fit in with either the blacks or the whites, so her parents sent her here. I guess her grades were slipping and she was depressed all the time. They hoped that her being here would help her find herself. As for Shelby, she still hasn't come out and said why she is here. I can't figure it out either. It annoys me sometimes cause, as you know, I usually know everyone's business. And Scott, our newest member, well, other than you. Like he said it was, drugs, I guess like Ezra's addiction. He hasn't really said why he was into the drugs, but I just assume it was like Ezra's addiction. So, what's been up with you? Out in the world and everything. Why did you come back?"  
  
"You really don't wanna know."  
  
"Yeah I do, I'm concerned about you."  
  
"Well, I was never ready to leave first of all. My dad made me. He didn't have any more money to send me here and I don't think he wanted me to come here anyways. When I got home everything that happened before I got here last time resumed. My dad was drinking nonstop. It was fine for a while, I mostly stayed out of his way, but then the abuse started. It was horrible. I would leave home in the middle of the night cause I knew that when he got home from the bar he would come into my room and yell at me for something. It didn't help though. It only put the abuse off for a little while. When I tried to sneak back into the house he would catch me and beat me. It was no use. So finally, I decided that I would stay at one of my friend's house. That lasted about a week. When he finally realized that I never came home he came and found me. I was so embarrassed. He came to her house in the middle of the night and called for me. He wouldn't go away until I came out. When I finally did go out, he grabbed me by the arm and practically threw me into the car. We swerved down the road and he didn't even wait until we got all the way home before he began to hit me. By the time we reached the house he was done, my face a bloody mess and my body aching. He stopped the car, went in the house, took a few more swigs of the bottle and passed out on the couch. I started to think of how it would be better if I just tried to kill myself again. I had the bottle of pills in my hand, took one, two, three pills, but then I remembered what Peter told me before I left that day. He said that if I ever need anyone, anyone at all, that he was always there for me. That was when I knew that I had to come back here. If I didn't I knew I would die, either when my dad woke up or when I had enough guts to finish the bottle. So, I took off. I packed my things and headed out the door. I don't even know if my dad ever woke up. I caught a couple of trucks and here I am."  
  
"You don't look like you were abused."  
  
"I heal quick and I used a whole bottle of cover-up before I came here. I couldn't let everyone see me battered," she states pointing to her face. She lifts her shirt to show her battered back.  
  
Auggie winces at the sight of the black-and-blues that cover her back. Some are purple, some yellow; the sight is so horrible he has to look away. "What are you going to do when he comes here looking for you?"  
  
"I dunno yet. Run?"  
  
"Run? To where? Anywhere you go you know that he will find you."  
  
"I know, but I dunno. It was just an idea. I still have some time before he realizes that I'm not coming back. I just hope I will know what to do when he does."  
  
"You will, and if you don't, you can always hide behind Peter."  
  
"Peter was the one that let him take me last time. I don't think hiding behind him is a good idea."  
  
"He might be your only hope. Did you show him the bruises?"  
  
"No, I couldn't. I don't want anyone to know about them."  
  
"You can't hide them forever."  
  
"I know, but I can hide them until they go away."  
  
"You should tell him. I'm serious. He can probably help."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And maybe I will tell him. Just not now."  
  
"Okay." Auggie looks down at his watch. It's 11:30. "Wow, it's late. I didn't hear the loudspeakers say lights out or anything."  
  
"Either did I. I don't even know where I am supposed to sleep." They both stood up and started heading toward the lodges.  
  
"Well, you can come and sleep with me."  
  
"Yeah, I could." She smiles at him, "But I think I'll go sleep in the girl's room."  
  
"Well, the offer is always on the table. Feel free anytime."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Night Auggie."  
  
"Sweet dreams," he put his hands on her cheeks, pulling her head down and kissed her forehead. She heads into the girl's room, stops in the doorway and watches him walk to his room across the way.  
  
***  
  
'Why did I do that?' Auggie thought as he made his way to the boys' room. 'What was I thinking? I'm with Jules. But, Sam, she was my first love. I love her. But I love Jules too. What am I going to do? I should have told her. I should have told her about Jules and me, but I couldn't. I couldn't see her get hurt like that. Not after all that bad that has just happened to her.'  
  
Auggie walks quietly up the stairs to the boys' room, not wanting to awake anyone inside. He turns and looks back towards Sam, not having heard the door close behind her, but she was gone.  
  
***  
  
A/N: you guys are such cheaters. Having one person put up the same review twice isn't suppose to count as 2 reviews. It should only count as one, but I really wanna post this chapter, so I guess you guys got lucky. Well, don't forget to review this chapter too and I'm not gonna tell you how many reviews you need to get the next one posted this time, so I guess if you read it you better review it. And I bet you wanna know what happens in the next chapter too right? Well, here it is. Sam has a crazy or you might say scary dream. So thanks for reading & reviewing my story. 


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: don't own any thing, but Samantha  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
***  
  
Jules tosses in her bed. The slight breeze that came through the door while Samantha stood there awakes her. "Sam? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah Jules, it's me."  
  
"What time is it? Where have you been?" she asks.  
  
"I was out talking with Auggie."  
  
Juliette's face changes from sleepy and groggy to sudden concern and if it wasn't so dark within the room Samantha would have noticed without a doubt. Juliette knows about Samantha and Auggie's past and wonders if Auggie said anything about them.  
  
"Do you know where I am supposed to sleep?" asks Samantha.  
  
Juliette assumes he didn't say anything and quickly recovers, hoping Samantha will not be able to tell the difference in her voice. "Sophie told us that when you came in to tell you to go see her and she will get you a cot."  
  
"You gotta be shittin me!" Samantha almost yells.  
  
"Shhhh, you'll wake everyone up."  
  
"I can't go to her now, it's too late. Plus, she will want to know what I was doing and I am not about to tell her that I was out talking to Auggie like I always am." Juliette is pierced by a shot that Samantha doesn't even know she has made.  
  
"Well, if you don't go they might think that you guys never came back. But if you really wanna I guess you can sleep on the floor," Juliette trying desperately to hit her back, but Samantha doesn't realize this.  
  
"No, I guess I'll go talk to her. This is gonna suck though. I can already tell."  
  
Samantha walks out the door and to the main house where she knows that Sophie will be. Sophie is lying on the couch. 'I don't want to wake her. She looks so peaceful.' Samantha turns back around and goes back to the room. "Jules? You still up?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" she asks somewhat crossly.  
  
Samantha is taken aback for a moment, but continues with what she was going to say not allowing Juliette to realize the harmful wound she has just made in Samantha's tough exterior. "She was sleeping. I didn't wanna wake her."  
  
"I guess the floor is calling you." Juliette says sarcastically. "Here, have some of my sheets," she tosses down some sheets from her pile.  
  
It doesn't bother Samantha that she doesn't have a bed tonight. She feels safer on the floor than she would in a bed. She is close to the ground where she can hear the slightest sound, a scuffle across the floor or a heavy footstep. Being on the ground will give her extra time to make an escape if she needs to. She pulls the sheets in around her, closes her eyes, and drifts off to sleep on the hard, cool floor.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Cluttered visions halt within Samantha's head. Her dream is both disturbing and comforting to her. She can't escape from it. There is nowhere to go. She has to stay to see where it leads.  
  
Sam sips a drink, alcohol. The lights jump and flash around her. She starts to walk, tipsy, down a long hallway. A young boy is at the end; she tries to ignore him. She passes a room and looks inside. The faces look familiar. What are they doing? They have a needle, sharp and profound in the new darkness. It enters their skin and they shoot up. She passes on, but only after she shoots up too. The young boy is still at the end of the hallway, but now he fades in and out of the light, disappearing for minutes. He is waiting, looking, seeing, what she will do next. She doesn't know how to respond to him. She wishes that he would leave her alone, go away from her forever. The lights go back to jumping and flashing around her. She comes to another room and looks inside only to see her dad. She wonders, 'Why is he here?' She glances back toward the end of the hall and the young boy begins to run. He runs past her, into the room where her father is. She tries to crab him as he goes by, but she is too late. Her father gathers the young boy in his arms, kissing and hugging him. She yells for him to come back and her dad turns toward her. He sees her and fear strikes her body at full force. ' Dad sees me, no leave me alone. Go away. You don't know me,' she thinks. Her father puts to boy down to the floor and moves toward her. The young boy hides in a hole in the wall of the rundown shack. Her father is raging mad. He hits her, the pain surges through her body. First hitting her back, then her face and she falls to the floor. 'Get up, run, I'm stuck, I can't move. Lift legs, lift. I can finally move,' she reaches her feet and begins to run away, ' run, faster farther away from the evil man,' she exits the front door. Her father does not chase her, but stays behind. She is safe outside, but guilt knocks her to the ground as she hears a sharp, piercing cry from within.  
  
Samantha jolts up in her sleep. She can hardly breath. She looks around the room and the clock says 2:34. Everyone is still sleeping. 'That was a freaky dream,' she thinks, trying to get the pictures out of her head. 'A little scary as a matter of fact.'  
  
She lies back down, but her eyes scan the room constantly. She is waiting for her dad to barge in, even though she knows that he won't. She is too scared to fall back asleep though. 'I wonder if Auggie is still up? Probably not, but I think I'll go check anyways.'  
  
Samantha quietly gets to her feet, leaving the sheets in a pile on the floor. She slips out the door without waking anyone. She crosses the way and opens the door to the boys' room.  
  
"Auggie? Auggie?" she whispers his name across the room, as she walks in. He shifts and she knows that he is awake. "Auggie?"  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong?" he asks coming out of a deep sleep.  
  
"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" she asks him hoping that he won't ask about the dream.  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: well, you guys did it…you got enough reviews…good job…for the next chapter to be posted I think you need 5 reviews again, but it might go up so everyone better review…you're probably wondering what happens in the next chapter, but I cant tell you that…then you would know what Auggie's response was…well, thanks for all the reviews & keep them coming… 


	5. Where

Disclaimer: only own Samantha.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Yeah, sure," Auggie responds, hoping that Jules won't be mad at him once she finds out, but also knowing that Sam won't sleep at all tonight if he doesn't do it. "You wanna talk about it?" he asks hoping for a response, but knowing that he probably won't get one.  
  
"No, I just want to sleep," she responds, knowing that he wont press her for information. He never does unless he is really concerned and she knows that she hasn't been there long enough for him to be that concerned.  
  
"Okay." He pulls the sheets down and she slips into his bed. She feels secure and safe for the first time in 3 months. With his arms wrapped around her, she falls into a deep sleep where no one and nothing can harm her, not even her dreams.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The sun rises and the new rays of the day enter the room and streak across the faces of the girls. Daisy is the first one up and is in the bathroom without a second thought. By the time she is done Kat is up and ready to get in the bathroom too.  
  
Daisy comes and walks across the room to Jules' and Shelby's beds. "Time to get up you two!" she yells. They pull the covers over their heads, turn the other way, and groan. "Come on you two. Get up! You don't want Sophie coming in here to wake you, especially you Jules. Why did you throw your sheets on the floor?"  
  
Jules sat upright in her bed as soon as she heard that. "I didn't, I was letting Sam use them last night," she looked down at the pile and there was defiantly no Samantha there now.  
  
"Well, then where is she?" asked Daisy. This new topic brought Shelby out of her sleep as she could tell something big was going down.  
  
"I dunno, I was sleeping, but I let her use them." Thoughts of where Sam is flash through her head, 'Maybe she read too much into what I said last night and decided to leave. Maybe her father came and got her and we just didn't hear him. Maybe Peter asked her to leave. She did say it was a lie and that she wasn't supposed to be here. Maybe,' the last one was to hard for Jules to even think of, but Daisy was doing the same thing and made it clear that it was a big possibility.  
  
"Maybe she went to spend the night with Auggie."  
  
Jules was shocked to hear it and so was Shelby. "No, Auggie wouldn't do that. He isn't like that," Jules responded.  
  
"They were going out before she left," Daisy reminded her.  
  
"But he wouldn't do that to me. He's going out with me now, not her!"  
  
Jules didn't want to hear anymore on the subject, but Daisy protested. "But Jules, he was. There is no way around it. They were going out before you were and they were always very close. Why wouldn't they still be close after 3 months of separation?"  
  
"Stop it Daisy! I don't wanna hear it! It didn't happen! It couldn't have happened," but Jules knew just as well as Daisy knew that it could happen and all she could do now was wish it didn't.  
  
"But Jules!"  
  
"No! Auggie wouldn't do that!" but Jules' had an aching in her stomach. 'How do I know what Auggie would do? Daisy is right, they were going out before me and Auggie were and they were very close.' Jules pushed the thoughts out of her head and again stated, "Auggie wouldn't do that," not to convince the girls in the room, but to convince herself. She had been there to see Auggie and Samantha and she knew how deep their love was.  
  
  
  
***  
  
All this news was a shock for Shelby. She didn't know Samantha at all before and now she knew a key element about her. She knew that she had to see if what Daisy and Jules were talking about had really happened.  
  
Shelby was the first one to leave the girls' room, telling everyone she was heading out to meet up with Scott, but really in hopes of finding Samantha in the boys' room.  
  
***  
  
A/N: well, congrats…you have received the next chapter…keep the reviews coming…& as I read in another person's A/N I'm a feedback whore, so I think I will need 5 or maybe more reviews for the next chapter…wanna know what it will be about? well, I could tell you…Boy argue about Samantha staying the night…& Peter might find out or not depending on how far I get & whether I wanna make it 2 chapters instead…well, thanks again for all the reviews and remember, you are the ones that make the next chapters appear…I only write them… 


	6. Finding Out

Disclaimer: Only own Samantha.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
***  
  
As Shelby came closer to the boys' room she could hear a dispute going on inside. "What is she doing in here Auggie? You know that she isn't allowed in here!"  
  
"Look, E-Z! She came in last night! I couldn't tell her to get out! You should have seen the look on her face! She was scared! Really scared!"  
  
"So, what? You just let her come in here and sleep with you? Why didn't you go to the girls' room with her?"  
  
"I couldn't do that! What do you think Jules would have done?"  
  
"I just can't believe you man! I thought you were smarter than this!"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were smarter too!" chimed in Scott.  
  
"Guys! I'm sorry, but there wasn't anything else I could do!"  
  
"Auggie, I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was gonna be such a big deal. If I did I would have just stayed where I was. I'm sorry, really."  
  
"Its not your fault Sam. I shouldn't have let you stay. I should have told you to leave, but I couldn't."  
  
"What are we going to do when Peter finds out? Did you think about that? Did you?" Ezra starts the arguing again.  
  
"No, I didn't think of that! I just thought that Peter wouldn't find out!"  
  
"Why wouldn't he find out? He knows everything that goes on here!"  
  
"I'm not taking the fall for this one! I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Yeah! Me either! Your in this one on your own, Auggie!"  
  
"Look you guys, don't yell at him! It's my fault. I'll take the blame for it. It's not like I'm really supposed to be here anyways. What's another few weeks on the street or living with my dad? It's no biggie. I'll be outta this place before Peter even knows that anything happened." She turns to walk out the door and Auggie gives both boys a look of desperation.  
  
"Okay, okay," Ezra is the first to give in, "I won't say anything to Peter. Just don't look at me that way."  
  
Samantha turns back around, runs across the lodge and gives him a great big hug, knocking him down onto the bed. She kisses his face about 20 thousand times, in-between each one say, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She stops, turns toward Scott with a small pout on her face, her puppy dog, brown eyes looking him.  
  
All he can do is smile at her and say, "Oh, okay. I won't say anything," then he looks toward Auggie, "but you owe me." Her face turns to a smile within an instant.  
  
Shelby comes to the doorway of the boys' room knowing everything that had just been disgust, but not wanting them to know that she knew. She pushed open the door, slightly and timid at first. She poked her head within. "You guys up?" she asked.  
  
Scott was the first to respond, knowing the sound of her voice by heart. "Yeah, we're up. We'll be out in a bit, okay?"  
  
She glanced around. "What is she doing in here?" she asked, pointing toward Samantha, "I thought that us, girls, couldn't go into the boys' room."  
  
Samantha's quick brains went into action. "Well, I got up a little early and I decided to come and see if they were up. I needed to talk to Auggie."  
  
"Talk? If that's what you wanna call it," Shelby glared at Samantha knowing that she was bad news and was about to get the guys in trouble.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked noticing the tone at which it was said.  
  
"Nothing, but if I were you, I'd watch my back." Shelby walked out of the room, ready to run to Jules to tell her what had happened, but then realized that she had a problem of her own. Samantha was going to get Scott into trouble, and more than he would normally get into on his own. 'What am I going to do? I can't let Scott take the wrap for this. He didn't do anything this time. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until Peter finds out and then state my opinion on it.'  
  
  
  
***  
  
*A few days later *  
  
Peter stands in the middle of the classroom. He looks from one face to another. He wishes that he could get through to at least half of them before the end of the year, but he knows that it probably won't happen. They have too many layers built up from years of problems. Whether it was no one loving them, always being criticized, or abuse of both body and soul, he knows that all of them are the same. While some of their layers are thicker than others he knows that getting through to any of them is going to be very difficult, but first he has to get something straight. He has to know one thing before he can start the days' lessons.  
  
"So, before we start today's lessons, I need to get something straight. There is a rumor going around about some of you cliffhangers. Anyone care to fill me in on the secret?" he asks, already knowing what he needs to and just hoping that they will say something before he has to point the finger at them.  
  
As usual, no one answers him. They look at each other hoping that someone else will come out and say what Peter is talking about. "Well? Do any of you have anything to say?" He scans the room back and forth, but still no one says anything.  
  
"Fine, I think I gave you guys enough time to come and tell me yourselves. So, I'll tell you what I heard." He paused, hoping that maybe one would say something in the last seconds before he says it. "I heard that someone, a girl, spent the night in the boys' room. Is this true?" he asks.  
  
Auggie, Ezra, Scott, and Samantha's jaws drop. They had thought that they had gotten away with it, but obviously they didn't. He had found out. They didn't know how, but he had found out.  
  
Samantha turns to Auggie and their eyes meet exchanging a quick glance of concern and Peter continues. "Okay, so no one has anything to say about this? Well, maybe I should use some names this time. Maybe it will refresh your memories. It only happened 5 days ago." He pauses again, still giving them time to come out and say what he is going to say. "Boys? Did you, or did you not have a girl, maybe Samantha, spend the night in your room?"  
  
Samantha couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't see the boys get wrapped for what she did. It wasn't their fault. "Peter," she hesitated, and Auggie looked to her. She could see the plea in his eyes, begging her not to tell him, begging her not to rat herself out, but to just let him get in trouble. She couldn't do it though, it was her fault, it was her idea. "Peter, it wasn't the guys' fault. It was mine."  
  
"It was your fault? Just your fault, no one else's?" he asked her, not able to believe her.  
  
She was about to say yes, but Auggie stepped in. "No, it wasn't just her fault. It was mine too." He looked over at her and could see some of the fear and tension that had been building within her fade away. He glanced at Jules, noticing a change in her. It looked like all hope had been torn from her. Auggie was her sunshine and now he was gone, gone from her life forever.  
  
"Okay, so it was just your faults, no one else's?" he asked again hoping to gain more confessions.  
  
"Yeah," responded Samantha, "just our faults, no one else's. The other guys didn't even know I was in the room until the morning when they woke up."  
  
"Well, this is unacceptable. You both know the rules. You know that you are not allowed in each other's lodges and you know that there has to be consequences."  
  
Auggie could see still see Jules out of the corner of his eye as he stood in front of Peter with Samantha. He could see the tears building. A single one glazed off her check and fell to the floor. 'What did I do?'  
  
Jules got up and ran from the room before she burst into tears. The slamming of the door sent chills down Auggie's spine. "Peter? I um, I um," Auggie couldn't finish his sentence. He ran after Jules. Calling after her and leaving Samantha confused. "Jules! Wait! Jules! I didn't do anything! Jules!" He caught up with her, grabbing her arm. Tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: congrats again, u have gained the next chapter…took u a while though…well, u wanna know what happens in the next chapter? Well, find out what Auggie tells Jules, and Samantha and Shelby have a brawl. Thanks for all the reviews so far…hoping to get 5 before I post the next chapter…thanks again & hope you enjoy. 


	7. Fights

Disclaimer: only own Samantha.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
***  
  
"What? What do you want? You want me to say that you can go be with her? You want me to say that everything is okay? Well, you can't, and it's not!"  
  
"Jules, nothing happened between us. I was just comforting her. She needed someone," Auggie tried to explain to her.  
  
"I should have known that you were too good to be true. I should have known as soon as she came that you would go back to her. I don't know what made me think that I could keep you."  
  
"Jules, I'm with you. I don't know why you don't get it. She is just a friend. She needed me that night. I was the only one that understood what was going through her head. Me Jules, me."  
  
"Yeah, you. She is here to take you. She is here to take you away from me!"  
  
"Jules, she is not taking me away from you. She isn't, I swear," his hand grazed her check wiping away the falling tears.  
  
She pushed him away with a harsh shove, "I don't get it. How can you do this to me? I didn't believe it at first, but now I know the truth. Why don't you just go and be with her? Why don't you?"  
  
"Cause I'm with you Jules. I'm not with her anymore. I'm with you and nothing that you do, or that she does, is gonna change that," he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead, nose, and then lips. He pulled back to see if she is okay. She smiled and he knew that they were going to be together for a long time.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Samantha had been watching the whole scene. Auggie had run out the door and she had followed, leaving Peter alone with the other cliffhangers and no one to yell at. She stopped on the porch, waiting to see why Jules was so upset, why Auggie was so concerned with her, and what was going to happen. She didn't like the ending results. 'Why hadn't Auggie told me that him and Jules were a couple? Why hadn't Jules told me? Why hadn't anyone told me? I can't believe I actually thought that I could come back here and continue everything where I had left off. What was I thinking?' She looked at the happy couple once more and turned back inside to get the wrath of Peter thrown at her, first for spending the night in the boys' room and then for running off right before he had a chance to punish her and put her on shuns. 'Well, good luck to them and here goes nothing.'  
  
Peter looked into her eyes, seeing the pain that had newly formed. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing Peter. Just tell me what my consequences are, okay?"  
  
Peter didn't want to push the subject, knowing how Samantha would respond, so he said, "Well, as you probably know, you're on shuns for the next week. So, you know what that means. Just don't get into any fights or anything and I think you'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be just great." She said sarcastically and took her seat behind Shelby.  
  
Samantha didn't know what to think. 'Could this really be true or are my eyes lying to me?' She didn't want to have seen the truth and she felt like a piece of her was missing. It was lost someplace that she knew she would never be able to get it back from. 'Why do I trust people so much? Why am I so stupid?' She didn't have the answers. She didn't have the answers to anything. Not even to the easiest question in the world.  
  
"Well, what did you see out there?" Shelby asked just trying to aggravate her. Not really wanting an answer. "I told you to watch your back." Her words became unpleasant and vile. "Auggie isn't yours anymore. Why don't you just let him and Jules be?"  
  
"Why don't you just let me be you whore?" she responded harshly, not noticing what she had said until it was too late.  
  
"What did you call me?" Shelby asked.  
  
"You heard me," she responded half dead.  
  
"You bitch! I can't believe you just called me that!" Shelby stood up and hovered over Samantha.  
  
"Why not? It's true isn't it?" she asked already knowing the answer and not even bothering to look up.  
  
"You don't even know me! And even if you did, that would still give you no right to call me that!"  
  
"I never asked for the right to call you it. I just did."  
  
Shelby couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the way Samantha came in just thinking that everything would go back to the way it was. She couldn't take the way Samantha almost got her boyfriend in trouble. And she really couldn't take the fact that Samantha didn't even look at her when she talked. She didn't like it when people brought up her past and used it against her and her rage overwhelmed her. She swung her fist at Samantha's head and bam.  
  
Peter had heard the commotion between the two from across the room and came running over. Shelby was on top of Samantha punching her, left, right, left, right. Samantha trying to defend herself, her hands shielding her face and elbows saving her ribs, but in the back of her mind she could still hear Peter's voice, 'Just don't get into any fights or anything and I think you'll be okay.'  
  
Shelby didn't even stop to take a breath. She kept beating and beating Samantha. Peter pulled Shelby from Samantha. "What is going on here?" he asked. Samantha pulled herself to her feet and backed away from them, her nose bleeding. Shelby struggled to get free from Peter's hold, but couldn't. "What do you think you are doing?" He pushed her down into a nearby chair. "Calm down Shelby!"  
  
She sat there, like an angel, just long enough for Peter's hands to leave her shoulders. She jumped up from the seat and lunged at Samantha once again. She had her pinned to the floor. "Don't call me that! Don't you ever call me that! Ever! You hear me?" The pain became familiar, comforting, and Samantha didn't struggle. She laid there taking hit after hit, punch after punch. Peter once again pulled Shelby from her.  
  
"Stop it, Shelby! Stop it!" This time he didn't take any chances. He pushed her into the chair again and didn't take his hands off her. "What's going on here?" he asked.  
  
Samantha didn't attempt to respond and Shelby took the opportunity. "She called me a whore!"  
  
Samantha felt Peter's eyes on her and turned away. "Why did you call her a whore?"  
  
She didn't want to answer. She just wanted to be left alone. She wanted to run, gather her thoughts. Too many things had happened within a short amount of time and she didn't know how to respond to half of them.  
  
She took too much time and Peter had to repeat himself, "Well? Why did you call her a whore?"  
  
"I dunno," she mumbled. Daisy's, who had been watching the whole thing, jaw dropped. 'What is she doing? She is gonna let Shelby get off scott- free? This isn't like Sam at all.'  
  
"What do you mean you dunno? You know I don't accept that answer. Why did you call her a whore?"  
  
Samantha could have thought of a better answer, but she didn't want to. She wanted to tell him, but didn't want Shelby to get in trouble for some reason, she didn't know why though. 'It's my fault that she was telling me to watch my back. I should have left Auggie and Jules alone. I shouldn't have thought that I could pick back up where I left off.' Then, the perfect answer came to her. "Well, she is one."  
  
Peter did not like this response at all. He frowned while Shelby glared at her. "You know that you're just digging yourself deeper into the hole you made right?"  
  
Samantha knew what she was doing. She figured that if she could piss Peter off he would give up on her and then she wouldn't have to worry about what he thought of her anymore.  
  
"Well, you just upped your shuns to two weeks. I hope you enjoy them. And as for you Shelby, you have a week too. You didn't think that you weren't going to get away with throwing the first punch without some kind of punishment, did you?" Peter then turned to the class. "Well, I guess we aren't going to get too much done today. But, everyone open your English books to page 342. I want you to read the poem and then write a little something on it. Does about a page sound good to you? It sounds good to me." Everyone in the class awed and whined about the assignment, but Peter was exhausted from everything that had happened within the short time he had spent with the teens and didn't want to hear it.  
  
Auggie and Jules came back into the classroom hand in hand and smiles across their faces. Obviously, as everyone could see, they had made up. Samantha followed them with her eyes, in the door, across the room, down the aisle, and into the two front seats.  
  
She just then began to realize what she has lost. She has lost the only person that has ever really loved her, the only person that she has ever really loved in return. Her soul is empty, lost without him. She could feel the tears growing behind her eyes, but she suppressed them. She held them back out of view from everyone in the room and waited until the class was finally let out. She ran out as fast as she could to the only place that she knew would give her comfort and shed them.  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: well, you guys didn't give me the reviews I asked for, but I had to post my next chapter cuz I really wanted you to read it…make sure you review this one…plz…& just give me a couple more chapters and I guarantee that it will get more interesting…thanks to those who did give me reviews…& keep them coming… 


	8. Falling Heart

Disclaimer…only own Samantha  
  
Chapter 8  
  
***  
  
Samantha had gone to a clearing in the woods that her and Auggie had found when she was here on her first visit. It was not too far from the camp, but far enough that no one would see or hear her cry.  
  
She was crouched down, low to the ground, her tears falling like raindrops from the heavens above. She didn't know what she was going to do. She wanted to leave Horizon, but didn't have any place to go. She didn't want to go back to her dad, back to the hell. She didn't want to go live with a friend again either. That was too hard for her, seeing her friend and her friend's parent's relationships grow closer and closer, while her and her dad's grew farther and farther apart. She didn't want to go back onto the streets either. That was one of the worse things she could think to do and she knew she didn't have the money to make it.  
  
Her tears began to slow, but her thoughts continued on as rapidly as they had before. 'What am I going to do? I can't run and Auggie doesn't love me anymore. I can't stay here. Everyone is mad at me, even Peter. Why did I even come here? I shouldn't have. It was a bad choice. I should have just put up with my dad a little longer. Maybe if I had he would have killed me, like he did… Oh, don't think about that, but if he did then I wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't be siting here, crying, and I wouldn't know that my only love doesn't love me anymore. I should have never came back here.'  
  
Samantha's thoughts were interrupted by a slight crackle of branches off in the distance. She moved out of the clearing behind a tree, where she would be able to see who had come, but whoever it was would not be able to see her. Her crying had ceased and she waited in silence and wonderment to see who was coming to her secret place.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Samantha began to hear the voices off in the distance; they were low whispers at first. They grew louder the closer they got. She finally realized who they were. It was Auggie and Juliette. 'How could he bring her here? How could he bring her to our place to one of our secret places? I can't believe this.'  
  
Samantha watched as they sat down on the soft damp ground. They said a few words and before Samantha realized what was happening they were getting closer and closer. Their lips met and Samantha felt her heart drop to her stomach. 'I can't watch this,' she thought to herself and within an instant they were stopped by another twig snapping. It was like a wish had been granted.  
  
Peter came from the same direction, which they had come from. "What are you two doing out here? You better get back to the camp, I don't like it when you guys go off and wander around here by yourselves. You could get lost and we don't want that."  
  
"Yeah, okay. We'll be right there," answered Auggie.  
  
Auggie got up and helped Juliette to her feet. Their hands joined as one and they walked off following Peter back to the camp.  
  
Samantha rose too. She followed them at a safe distance making sure that they would not know that she was there. When they finally reached the camp Auggie and Jules headed toward the dinning hall. It was lunchtime and Samantha wasn't very hungry. She headed back to the girls' room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Samantha got to the room and lied down on her bed. 'Well, what do I do now? I don't think I can take this anymore. I just want to go away, leave and never come back. All I do is cause trouble. No one even wants me here.' She reached down to into her bag that was under her bed. She pulled it out, opened it, and pulled out her walkman. A shiny white bottle caught her attention. She tentatively put her hand back into the bag. 'What am I doing? It's not worth it.' But she couldn't really convince herself of these things. 'I just want to be out of my misery.'  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: well, you guys didn't do it again, but I don't wanna wait any longer. Thanks to those who did review my story. I love hearing what you think. For the next chapter I would like to have 5 reviews, but I'm not gonna tell you what happens in it. Thanks again. Hope you enjoy. 


	9. Losing Control

Disclaimer.only own Samatha. Chapter 9  
  
***  
  
Her hand enclosed the bottle; her commands for it to let go were unheard. The message that was sent by her brain only told her to hold on to it tighter. It was her freedom, her freedom from all evil. She brought it in close to her chest, afraid that her hand might loosen its grip and cause her to drop it. She couldn't afford to lose this newfound comfort.  
  
She got up from the bed, staring down at the bottle she held within her hand and headed into the bathroom. She quietly closed the door behind her even though she knew that no one was in the room. She didn't bother to lock the door. She knew that it would be over and done with by the time anyone even realized that she was missing lunch.  
  
She pulled the bottle out away from her chest and placed it onto the counter. She looked into the mirror for what was the last time. Her face looked decrepit and lost to her. 'I have to do this. It's the only way,' she convinced herself.  
  
***  
  
She picked up the bottle and twisted off the top. It was easy for her this time. A lot easier than it was the other time, the time she had stopped because she thought that there was a better answer. 'This was my better decision? What was I thinking? This is not better.'  
  
She didn't think again. She placed one, two, three pills into her mouth and swallowed them with ease. She swallowed another three and three more after that. She felt her body grow with energy and strength and she began to crave them. She couldn't get enough. She brought the bottle up to her lips, tipped her head up toward the sky like a wolf howling at the moon, and let the white pills spill into her. She swallowed them as fast as they entered her mouth and before she knew it there were none left.  
  
The energy and strength began to leave her body. The bathroom began to fade in and out. Reality seemed like a dream and she flashed back through events that had occurred in her life the bottle still clutched in her hand.  
  
She leaned against the wall, allowing it to hold her up. It was no use though. She slid down the wall and clung to the toilet, hoping that it would help her in some way, but it didn't. She hit the floor and pain surged to her head. Her dad, her brother, her mother, Auggie, Peter, Jules, Daisy, Ezra, Shelby, Scott, Kat and Sophie clipped through her head at the last minute and unexpectedly. She tried to hold on to them, but she couldn't and she went limp. Her hand's grip loosened allowing the bottle to softly fall from her hand to the cool floor with a slight, soft clink.  
  
***  
  
Everyone sat at the table in the dinning hall eating. Daisy looked around searching for Samantha, but she was nowhere to be seen. She had taken off after class and no one had seen her since then. She wasn't in the girls' room, she wasn't by the river, and she wasn't in the main cabin.  
  
"Have you guys seen Sam?" Daisy asked even though she knew that she would get some attitudes about the mentioning her name.  
  
"No," responded Ezra, Scott, and Kat at the same time.  
  
"Auggie? Have any idea where she is?"  
  
"Did you check your room?"  
  
"I did a while ago. I think I'm gonna go check again. I'll see you guys later." Daisy left the table hearing Shelby talking softly in the background.  
  
"I can't believe Daisy would even mention her name around me. I hate her. She got me in trouble."  
  
"Actually," Auggie responded, "I heard that you were the one to start the fight, not her. You should be glad she didn't rat you out. You would have ended up with a lot more punishment than you did."  
  
Jules' glance rose from her plate and landed on him as she realized what they were talking about. 'He is sticking up for her. I knew it. He still wants her. Why else would he stick up for her?'  
  
Shelby glared at him. 'I can't believe he just said that to me. I was sticking up for him and Jules. What was I supposed to do? Let her break them up? That's were it was heading.' Shelby looked at Scott and he could tell that she didn't want to be there anymore.  
  
"Shelby? You ready to go? I wanna show you something," he said to her allowing her the chance to leave.  
  
"Yeah." They both got up from their seats and headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
Daisy walked into the girls' room. She looked toward Samantha's bed and noticed the Walkman on it. Her gaze followed down to the ground where a bag that she didn't even know Samantha had was in view. 'Where did this come from?' She walked over, across the room, to the open bag. She looked down into, but saw nothing unusual.  
  
Kat came into the room. "What's that bag?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno. I never saw it before."  
  
Daisy walked over to the bathroom. It was closed so she knocked on it, thinking that Samantha might be in there. There was no response so she opened it.  
  
"Where do you think Samantha went?" Kat called to her from across the room causing her to face back towards her.  
  
"I dunno. She probably went for a walk or something. I'm sure we will find her when she wants to be..." She had taken a step into the bathroom and before she could finish her sentence she saw Samantha lying on the floor. "Oh my god!" she screamed.  
  
***  
  
A/N: well, how do you like it so far? Keep me posted. I love reviews. & random question time.do you think that Sam will live? Or die? The choice is yours. But neways, tell me what you think. 


	10. Hopes

Disclaimer.don't own the show.own Samantha.  
  
***  
  
Kat ran over to the door. "What is it?!" she cried.  
  
"It's Sam."  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?"  
  
Daisy reached to the white bottle that was lying on the floor. "Go get Peter, fast! Tell him we need help! I think she ODed!"  
  
Kat ran from the room as fast as she could. She saw Peter across the way near the workout area. She ran up to him. "Peter! Peter!" she called to him.  
  
"Kat? What's wrong?" He could tell by the expression that was on her face that it was very serious.  
  
"It's Sam. I- I- I think she ODed."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In our room. In the bathroom."  
  
"Go tell Sophie to call the ambulance. Tell her everything that happened. And hurry," he yelled to her as he headed for the girls' room.  
  
***  
  
*Back in the girls' room*  
  
Daisy sat next to Sam. She had taken the bottle from the floor and held it in her hands close to her heart. "Why Sam? Why? Was it really that bad here?" she asked to the unconscious girl that lied on the tiled floor. She knew that there would be no response, but she needed to ask to calm her nerves.  
  
She put the bottle back where she had gotten it. 'Should I touch her? Should I try to wake her?' she thought to herself. She reached her hand out and placed her fingers on her neck. She felt a faint pulse pumping through the girl's body. 'What is taking so long?' Seconds had gone by, but she felt like she had been there for hours, days, weeks, months, years.  
  
Peter ran into the room. "Daisy! What happened?" he called to her, seeing her sitting there next to the limp body.  
  
Daisy's glance moved slowly from Samantha to him. Fear and concern were in her eyes. "I dunno. I just found her here with this bottle next to her. I dunno what happened."  
  
Peter crouched down next to Samantha and felt for a breath and a pulse. 'She's still alive,' he thought to himself and a little relieve surged through his body. 'I hope she can pull through this.'  
  
Sophie and Kat came running into the room next. "The paramedics are on the way," Sophie told Peter and Daisy. Daisy had tears in her eyes. Her glance shifted between Samantha and Sophie a few times. Sophie could see the fear building within and tried to assure her that everything was going to be all right. "Daisy, she's gonna be alright," she said in a soft voice, but she couldn't convince herself and didn't expect Daisy to believe her.  
  
"But what if she's not? What if they don't get here in time? She can't die. I don't think that I can go on living if she dies." The tears had begun to flow from her eyes.  
  
"She's gonna be all right," she said again, trying desperately to convince both herself and Daisy. She turned to Kat, who was standing beside her, "Kat, why don't you take Daisy outside so she can get some air."  
  
"Okay, come on Daisy." Kat wrapped her arm around Daisy's waist and lead her out of the room, onto the porch. "She'll be all right. Remember what you told me when she first got here. You told me that she could take anything. You told me that she was strong. I'm sure that she will be strong now, more than she was ever before, and make it through."  
  
Daisy's tears subsided a little. She could hear the sirens of the ambulance off in the distance. The sound grew louder and louder until she they were pounding inside her head.  
  
The paramedics came to a stop just a few feet from the porch where they where standing. "Is the girl in there?" one of the men asked the two girls. Kat looked to Daisy and could tell that she wasn't able to talk.  
  
"Yeah, she's in there," Kat told him.  
  
"This is the place guys. Lets move!" he called to the others that were retrieving their equipment from the back of the ambulance.  
  
They ran into the room. Daisy wanted to follow, but as she began to enter the room Sophie was shoved out into her.  
  
Sophie turned to see whom she had collided with and found that it was Daisy. "Stay out here Daisy. She will be okay. They are here now. They will make her all better."  
  
The next thing Daisy knew the paramedics were coming back out of the room. Kat pulled her out of the way and there in front of her was Samantha lying on a stretcher being wheeled into the ambulance. "You said she was going to be okay!" she turned accusing Sophie of lying to her.  
  
"Daisy, they have to take her to the hospital. She will be okay, don't worry."  
  
Peter came out and as they pushed Samantha into the ambulance he said, "Everything is going to be alright." Then he directed his attention to Sophie, "Tell all the cliffhangers that I we won't have anymore classes today. Tell them that I had to go to the hospital with Samantha. If they ask what was wrong, tell them that she had a mishap." He looked into their eyes. "She is going to be okay, don't worry," he assured them.  
  
Daisy remembered what had happened last time something like this had happened. She remembered how Samantha had almost killed herself when her dad came to get her last time. There were so many problems. Her dad sued the place and everyone that knew about it. No one had expected Samantha to try to kill herself, but she had. She wondered why, now instead of any other time, she had tried to kill herself again.  
  
She knew that Samantha would not attempt anything like this unless something was really wrong. She knew that she only thought about killing herself when something really bad had or was going to happen. Something really bad had happened to her too. Auggie was with Jules and when Samantha saw that it must have caused her to flip out.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Will she live? That's for me to know & well, I guess that you will eventually find out.hope you like it so far.I'm having so much fun writing it.tell me what you think about it.I love the reviews.thanks. 


	11. Really Caring

Disclaimer.don't own the show.just Sam.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
***  
  
As Samantha lied, having just awoken, on the white bed in the hospital room, she looked at the bare room. 'What was I thinking? How could I ever think that I could get away with it in a place like that? Of course they were going to find me. There was no possible way I could get away with it. I didn't get away with it last time I had tried. I'm so stupid.'  
  
Daisy had been close to figuring out why Samantha tried to kill herself. Seeing Auggie and Jules was part of the reason, but it wasn't the whole reason. Samantha tried to put them all in order in her head, but couldn't. There were too many of them and her head got too cluttered.  
  
'I can't believe seeing Auggie and Jules set me off like that. After all the things I have been through, a little thing like seeing Auggie and Jules set me off. How pathetic,' Samantha thought to herself very disappointed.  
  
A slight click and Samantha's glance moved toward the door. It was Peter. "How you doing?" he asked her as he walked across the room toward her bed.  
  
"I'm okay," she answered not really registering the question that he had asked.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare. We didn't really know if you were gonna pull through or not. The doctor had to pump your stomach. He said that if we had found you a couple minutes later we would have lost you."  
  
Samantha looked up at him. "Like it would have made a difference to you," she said quietly.  
  
"How can you say that? Of course it would have made a difference to me. I care about you, Sam."  
  
"Yeah right," she looked away from him. Out the window she could see a park. A little girl and her father were playing on the swings. 'Why can't I have a father like that?' she asked herself.  
  
"No, I do, I care about you Sam," he told her again.  
  
"Yeah, you care about me so much that you just let my dad come and take me away last time I was here. You don't really care about me. You just need me to think that you care so that way you can say, 'Well, at least I tried to show her that someone cared.' When I reality, it's all just a big lie. I'm not stupid you know. I know that you don't really care."  
  
"But you're wrong, Sam, because I do care. I care a lot. Why do you think that we called the ambulance to come save you?"  
  
"That's easy. You called the ambulance so that it would look like you cared. You couldn't just let me die there. I mean how would it look for Horizon if one of their camp members died. I'm sure you would get a lot more customers with that kind of record."  
  
"Sam, I don't know how to tell you this any other way than I am telling you now. I care," there was a slight pause and Samantha could tell that Peter had something else that he needed to tell her.  
  
"But?" she asked.  
  
"But," he didn't want to tell her, "you can't come back to Horizon unless you can guarantee me that something like this won't happen again."  
  
She looked at him surprised to hear those words after his whole I care quest. "Yeah, you really care." Her glance fell to the sheets on the bed and tears began to form behind her eyes. 'I really thought he cared. I guess he doesn't. He's just like the rest of them.'  
  
"It's just that I can't take the chance that you might pull another stunt like this. I don't even have legal permission to have you at Horizon."  
  
"I don't wanna go back out onto the streets."  
  
"Well, there is one thing that I will consider doing that will allow you to stay." Her eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You need to call your dad and tell him where you are and get his permission to allow you to stay."  
  
The hope faded away at the word dad. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah and the doctor said that you would be out of here in about three days. That doesn't leave you much time."  
  
"But what if he says no? What if he comes to get me cause he will know where I am?"  
  
"That's just a chance that you are going to have to take if you want to stay in the program." Peter began to walk toward the exit of the room and turned back one last time. "Look, you have three days. You can wait until right before you have to leave if you really want to. As long as he says yes, then you can come back, but if he says no, then I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find another place. Just think about it for right now, okay?"  
  
"Okay," and with that Samantha was left alone to think about what she was willing to do to stay at Horizon.  
  
***  
  
A/N: well, what is gonna happen? What is she willing to do in order to stay at Horizon? Well, that's for me to know, again, & you to eventually find out. Hope you're liking my story. Keep the reviews coming. Like I said before I'm a review whore. I love to hear what you think. 


	12. Phone Call

Disclaimer: don't own the show, but own Samantha.is there a little repetition with my disclaimers?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*** *Three Days Later*  
  
Samantha had made up her mind. She couldn't think of anything else to do. She didn't want to call, but she knew that she had to.  
  
She reached for the phone that laid next to her on the bed. She picked up the receiver and her hand glazed over the numbers. It stopped. 'No, I can't do this!' she cried out inside.  
  
Peter entered the room. "Have you called him yet?" he asked somewhat aggravated. He had been trying to make her call all day long and she still hadn't done it.  
  
"Not yet, I'm going to do it right now. Just as soon as I can make my fingers press the numbers," she responded. Peter gave her a get serious look and she meekly smiled at him.  
  
"Here, give me the phone. I'll dial the numbers. All you have to do is talk." Samantha timidly handed him the phone and Peter dialed the number. "Here, it's ringing." He handed the phone back to her.  
  
"Hello?" a low voice called to her as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
Samantha couldn't talk. She went numb. She didn't know what to say. Her heart started to pound harder and harder and her hand began to tremble. 'Say something, say anything,' she told herself. Then she finally responded with a whisper. "Hi, Dad?"  
  
"Sam? Is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me Dad," she answered relieved that he didn't hang up when he heard her voice.  
  
"Where the hell are you?!" he screamed into the receiver. It was so loud that she pulled the phone away from her hear with a jolt. "How could you just leave?! Without telling me or anyone?! And you didn't even call! Do you know what you have put me through!? You could have been dead for all I knew. I can't believe you!"  
  
She looked toward Peter who could also hear everything that her dad was saying. She put the phone back to her ear. "I'm sorry dad. I went to Horizon."  
  
"Why did you go there? That place is no good!"  
  
She looked up at Peter again; tears had begun to form in her eyes. "Dad, I'm calling because Peter made me!"  
  
"Well, at least one person up there has some sense in him!"  
  
"Dad, I wanted to know if I could stay here. Please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure you can stay there! You can stay there until I get there and take you back home!"  
  
"Dad, Please!"  
  
"No! I will be up sometime during the next week to get you and don't you even think about leaving that place until I get there!" The tears in her eyes began to flow freely. "Is Peter with you right now?"  
  
"Yeah, he is standing right here."  
  
"Let me talk to him," he commanded her.  
  
"Okay," she handed Peter the phone.  
  
Peter held the phone in silence for a moment, trying to figure out how he was going to help Samantha once he had finished talking to her father. He put the phone to his ear. "Hello Mr. Yakaska," he said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Peter, how long has Sam been there?"  
  
"Well, we've been watching her for about a week now and."  
  
"A week! And you didn't think to call and tell me?!" he yelled at Peter. "Look, I'll come get her sometime this week. Make sure she doesn't take off, okay?"  
  
"I can't keep her here without your consent. And you know that I can't guarantee that she will stay until you come and pick her up."  
  
"Look! Just keep her there til I get there. Okay?"  
  
Peter had nothing else that he could say to him so he sighed and agreed.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Peter hung up the phone and turned to Samantha. "Well, looks like you get to stay for a little while at least. Your dad said that he would come pick you up sometime next week."  
  
Samantha was happy for the time that she still had to spend there, but knew that it wasn't enough for her to solve all the problems in her life. She smiled slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the camp."  
  
***  
  
The Jeep pulled into the driveway with a soft hush as it came to a stop. "Well, we're back," Peter interrupted the silent ride.  
  
A sigh of relief filled Samantha's body as she timidly climbed down, out of the jeep. Her glance shifted from Peter to the main cabin and then out to the woods.  
  
"Don't even think about it," stated Peter as he watched her eyes glow as they landed on the woods. "You have to stay here until your dad comes to get you. Don't even think about taking off. You'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you said last time," Samantha said matter-of-factly.  
  
Samantha thought back to the day that Peter had told her that everything would be okay. As she faded deep into her thoughts she remembered the whole thing.  
  
~~~Peter had just gotten off the phone with her dad. He seemed tired and irritable after trying to explain her condition to him. But of course, her father hadn't listened to him and since he only thought of himself decided against Peter's consent to come and get her. Even Peter knew that she wasn't really ready, but he had no choice and had to let her go.  
  
Peter had walked into her room immediately after the phone call to tell her. He tried to explain that it wasn't just her father's fault to her, but she had grew hysterical and he knew that she knew it was a lie. He kept repeating that she would be okay throughout the talk, but Sam knew better. She knew what would happen as soon as she got home, if not on the ride home.  
  
As her father pulled into the driveway the next day Samantha could remember the thoughts that ran through her mind. She wished that she didn't have to go, that she could stay at Horizon forever, but she couldn't.  
  
Peter nudged her toward her father, but she turned away, looking back at him like a puppy dog begging for redemption. Sluggishly, she was forced into the truck and Peter closed the door, or what seemed to her as locking her to her doom.  
  
As her father drove away, he suddenly broke the silence. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her.  
  
She didn't respond, but continued to stare out the window in silence. "You know, we used to be able to talk. Why don't we talk anymore?" he asked, but again, there was no response. He began to grow angry and before Samantha knew what was happening her was screaming at her. "Talk to me God Dammit! Just Talk To Me! Why don't you talk to me anymore! We used to talk all the time! Now, you don't say anything to me! I called you all the time while you were at that place, not once did you ever come to the phone to talk or even call me back!"  
  
"Dad!" she interrupted his rambling, "We haven't talked since Mom died and that was seven years ago! What makes you think that I am gonna wanna talk to you now?" she yelled.  
  
His hand flew off the wheel and before she knew it her face throbbed with pain. Her normal instant reaction to take cover whenever her dad was angry had worn away while she was at Horizon, but now it was back at full force and she just managed to duck under his back swing missing the second half of the slap. And that was when she that Peter was wrong.~~~  
  
Of course, Peter had been wrong that time. He thought he knew everything there was to know about her, but he never really knew what was really wrong with her. He knew about the abuse and her mother's death, but he didn't know the major problem that was locked deep inside her heart and there was a strong chance that he never would know either.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know that this took me forever, but well, I had it for a while & I just haven't had the time to put it up.I was starting college & now that im home for the weekend & I have nothing to do I present this to u.again, sry for the wait.plz give me reviews.I love them.good or bad. 


End file.
